


Study of Love and Picnic Blankets

by jeffwingersimp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picnic, Romance, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp
Summary: Jeff and Abed have a romantic picnic
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Study of Love and Picnic Blankets

Abed stepped outside, eyes adjusting to the bright sun outside. Jeff had told him that there was a surprise outside, and he was interested. He gazed around, looking for Jeff in his apartment’s parking lot. He spotted his lover in the distance, and walked over to him. The taller man was holding a picnic basket, probably filled with food, and grinning.

“Do you wanna have a picnic?” Jeff asked, “I made sure to make foods you like, there’s buttered noodles in here.” He lifted up the lid on the picnic basket, revealing a thermos filled with Abed’s favorite noodles, and a sandwich for Jeff. There were also 2 water bottles in the basket. 

“Sure. Thanks about the noodles, by the way,” Abed said, looking at Jeff. Abed felt a surge of happiness that Jeff remembered about his noodles. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Jeff. They had started dating a month ago, and Jeff almost always seemed to know what made Abed feel happy and comfortable. Abed blinked and smiled slightly. “Where should we go for this picnic?” Abed asked, tilting his head.

“We can go to the park” Jeff mentioned, thinking about the soft grass and trees in the park, “I have a picnic blanket in my car, I put it there just for this occasion.” Jeff blushed softly. Jeff had never done this sort of thing with his past partners. He really liked the idea of just sitting in the sunshine, relaxing, and enjoying a nice meal with Abed.

“Ok.” Abed said, taking Jeff’s hand. He liked the way his hand felt in Jeff’s, their hands fitting together like two puzzle pieces. They walked towards Jeff's car, passing by a few random cars. Abed let go of Jeff’s hand and went in the car on the passenger side.

Jeff sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. He pulled out of where the car was parked and started his drive to the park. He stole a quick glance at Abed and smiled. Abed was so cute, sitting and looking down at his phone. Abed was watching Inspector Spacetime with his earbuds snugly in his ears. Jeff looked back at the road and continued driving, getting closer to the park.

A few minutes later, the pair arrived at the park. They both got out of Jeff’s Lexus and Jeff softly touched Abed’s hand and looked over at him, silently asking if he could hold it. Abed nodded, and Jeff took Abed’s hand. They walked past a playground full of kids playing. Abed looked over at Jeff. “Those kids are being pretty loud. Sounds like they are having fun,” he stated.

“Yeah, I wonder if we'll have children one day,” Jeff pondered, thinking about it. He knew that it was way too soon to be thinking about that, but he couldn’t help but indulge the thought. He wondered what their kids would look like. Maybe they would have Abed’s adorable black hair, maybe his own blue eyes. How tall would they be when they grew up? What jobs would they have? He snapped out of the day dream when Abed spoke to him again.

“Is that spot ok for us to have the picnic?” He asked, pointing to a spot near a big oak tree. There was some sun, but also a nice shady area in case it got too warm. Jeff nodded, thinking that the spot was absolutely perfect. He walked over there, holding Abed’s hand tightly with his right hand and holding the picnic basket and blanket with his left hand. They made it to the spot, and Abed helped him spread the large blanket, half of it in the shade and the other half in the sun. Jeff sat down, Abed settling down next to him. They opened up the picnic basket and took their meals out. Jeff took a bite of his noodles as Abed ate a forkful of noodles. In between bites, they talked.

“I like this,” Abed said, smiling. He hugged Jeff and blushed softly. “This feels like a movie.” Abed liked this moment a lot. He held onto Jeff for a bit before letting go. The pair resumed back to eating their food. Soon they were finished, and Abed gently set his thermos back into the basket. He sat on Jeff’s lap and completely relaxed, feeling very comfortable.

Jeff thought about how perfect all of this felt. The soft sunshine keeping them warm, the comfort of Abed sitting in his lap, and his full belly. He sighed with content and wrapped his arms around Abed. “I love you,” Jeff said softly, fondly looking down at Abed. Abed was so adorable, his soft black hair looking just a bit messy.

“Love you too,” Abed said, closing his eyes and relishing the moment. It all felt so perfect. Then, Abed turned around on Jeff’s lap to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet, making them both feel a spark of soft romance. Then, Abed decided to deepen the kiss. It got more rough, their tongues hitting each other. They made out for a few minutes before Abed pulled away, getting some air. He looked at Jeff and smiled. “That felt good. Like really good.”

“Damn, that was really good,” Jeff remarked, smirking. Jeff loved the way Abed was looking at him, eyes almost begging to be kissed again. Jeff pecked Abed on the lips, giggling softly. 

They stayed together on the picnic blanket for a couple more hours, snuggled together, until the sun started to set. The couple folded up their blanket and picked up their basket, walking back to Jeff’s car. They got in, and drove to Abed’s house. When they arrived, Jeff looked over at Abed. “Do you want me to stay over with you?” He asked, hoping that Abed would say yes.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Abed said, smiling. He grabbed Jeff’s hand, and they walked to Abed’s apartment, unlocking it, walking in, and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
